Heartless Physiology
300px|right|Heartless Emblem Summary As a creature formed when a "heart" falls to darkness, Heartless are completely lacking in emotion and intelligence, only having instinct to collect hearts. Their appearance wildly varies depending on the individual that fell. There exist two different types of Heartless, Purebloods (Which are designed as being virtually pure black and actually lack a "heart") and Emblem (Which have the Heartless Emblem located somewhere on their bodies). As mentioned before, Heartless are generally mindless beasts who only desire to collect hearts, with the only exceptions being Ansem, Sora's Heartless, Scar, and the Darklings. Uses *'Darkness Manipulation:' Heartless can manipulate darkness. *'Self-Sustenance' (Type 1, 2 and 3): Because of their nature, Heartless don't need to breathe, eat or sleep. *'Immortality' (Types 1, 3, 5 and 8): Heartless don't age, can regenerate from conventional injuries, aren't bound to regular life or death, even if destroyed, they can come back in a matter of seconds thanks to the "darkness". *'Non-Physical Interaction:' Heartless can harm Nobodies, beings that have Nonexistent Physiology, and others of their kind. *'Unknown Regeneration:' Heartless can easily come back after having their bodies destroyed in a matter of seconds. *'Duplication', Transmutation and Corruption: By stealing the "heart" of others, Heartless can corrupt the "heart" in its own darkness (If available), after which it becomes another Heartless, Heartless made this way are always Pureblood and don't have any prior memories. Because of the nature of Heartless, the new Heartless will just seek to steal "hearts" to turn them into even more Heartless, just like the one that made it. *'Existence Erasure:' After a Heartless steals the "heart" of someone, the body and soul it was in before vanishes from existence. *'Nonexistent Physiology Existence Erasure:' Heartless can cause Nobodies to fade from existence who are consistently stated to be beings that don’t exist. *'Absorption:' Heartless can also absorb the respective "heart" they steal to turn it into a Heartless with their own darkness. *'Intangibility:' Pureblood Heartless are made of pure darkness (While Emblem ones also hold a "heart"), which grants them the ability to phaze past conventional attacks. *'Non-Corporeal:' The true essence of the Heartless is darkness. *'Death Manipulation:' Heartless can passively kill plants nearby them. *'Inorganic Physiology:' Heartless aren't of organic nature. *'Empowerment:' While in the Realm of Darkness even the weakest Heartless are empowered to the point of being a threat to the likes of King Mickey, Riku and Aqua). Resistances *'Age Manipulation:' By lacking natural bodies and age processes, Heartless cannot have their ages altered. *'Biological Manipulation:' Because of their non-organic natures, there are no biological aspects to be manipulated in the first place. *'Blood Manipulation' and Bone Manipulation: As an extension of the above, Heartless lack blood and bones to manipulate. *'Pressure Points:' Heartless lack the pressure points of ordinary beings out of their unique anatomy. *'Poison Manipulation:' Because of their nature, Heartless aren't affected by conventional poisons. *'Soul Manipulation:' Heartless don't have a soul to manipulate to begin with. *'Empathic Manipulation:' Heartless can't feel emotions. *'Mind Manipulation:' Heartless lack a body and soul to be conventionally mind manipulated. *'Time Stop:' Heartless naturally live in the Realm of Darkness, which is devoid of time. *'Existence Erasure:' Heartless can take hits from each other (Which holds this effect), meaning that they can't be easily erased from existence. *'Curse Manipulation' and Law Manipulation: Due to not being apart of the worlds they travel in, Heartless are unaffected by the laws of those worlds, such as when the curse medallion did nothing to Sora, Goofy, and Donald, despite the latter being greedy. Category:Verse-specific Powers and Abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Category:Square Enix